


Later We'll have some Pumpkin Pie

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Gen, Minho isn't allowed near the oven, Original Character(s), almost burning down the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: Frypan is starting to regret asking the others to help make pies in the kitchen...especially Minho.





	Later We'll have some Pumpkin Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Baking Holiday Treats  
> Told you the late ones were coming. I'm currently sitting on my friend's bed typing this out drinking a shake from Chick-fil-a.   
> Ocs.  
> Don't like, don't read.  
> I don't own anything recognizable.   
> Enjoy!

> Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
> Let the Christmas spirit ring  
> Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
> And we'll do some caroling

“You are going to burn the house down!”

“We’re not going to burn the house down.”

“You can’t cook to save your life Minho.”

“Good thing I’m not the one cooking Frypan, you are. I’m just helping with the before part.”

“If you haven't already noticed, the before part includes turning on the stove.”

“Which I did.”

“You turned it on too high! The flames leaped at least a foot in the air if not more!”

“That’s an exaggeration.”

“Thomas took one look and ran for a fire extinguisher!” 

“He’s got a point Minho. Those were some pretty big flames.”

“Shut up Newt!”

“I’ve got the fire extinguisher!”

“You’re a little too late for that Thomas.”

“Yeah, we got the flames under control without you.”

“And you couldn’t have told me that Kep before I got the extinguisher?”

“What’d you want me to do, yell across the entire house?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously Thomas?”

“Right. I’ll keep that in mind the next time Minho tries to set something on fire.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t pretend like there won’t be a next time.”

“It’s not like I try to burn the house down Newt! It just happens.”

“Sure Min, sure.”

“What happened?”

“Minho started a fire.”

“I did not!”

“Yes you did; I can see the scorch marks!”

“Look, I don’t care if a fire was started just as long as it’s out and Minho is not allowed near the oven again.”

“Hey!”

“Let’s just make these pies Frypan.”

“Alright, Teresa.” 

* * *

 

"These are great!”

“Yeah, they’re amazing!”

“And not even a little bit burnt.”

“Shut up Newt.”

“I still can’t believe you managed to start a fire in the oven.”

“The oven hates me, Teresa!”

“Is it the oven’s fault or is it human error?”

“You know what Aurie, you should be more grateful; I made you pie.

“You made pie?”

“ _ We  _ made pie.”

“Well,  _ we _ helped too.”

“Did you? I seem to remember the crust being a little too sticky.”

“It was not!”

“Yeah, and there wasn’t quite enough pumpkin filling.”

“You know what! I’m going to-”

“Guys!”

“What!”

“Shut up, or none of you are going to be making pie ever again!”

And needless to say, Minho, Newt, Kep, Thomas, and Aurie were never allowed to make pie ever again. And Minho was never allowed anywhere near a fire. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's is going to come really late, just letting you guys know right now.


End file.
